syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Raid on the St. Helens' Wreckage
The Raid on the St Helens' Wreckage was a major confrontation of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, between the IPCA and Spetsnaz. It involved the former's attempt to dive on the St. Helens wreckage to find the background of Cordell's classified cargo, only to discover the latter had been encroaching on the ship's remnants. The conflict started out low-key but eventually became more intense, and multiple Spetsnaz soldiers were brought in. Surgeyev and a Soviet Stalker Submarine also participated in it, but failed their mission despite significant interference. It was Gabe Logan who ultimately triumphed. Events Bitar makes plans “No…we will strike at them. But to drive them from our land, we must destroy the reason they are here.” Having previously escaped from the doomed St. Helens, Bitar and a thug stop outside a desert base in Syria. The latter tells his boss a ship is prepared, and they can take the device to New York, Los Angeles. They can strike at their enemies anywhere. Bitar counters this, saying that to drive them from his land, they must destroy the reason foreigners are present. Gabe makes plans “Whatever Cordell was transporting had a courier. I ''need to find out what’s down there. And for that I need Dane Bishop.”'' At the IPCA headquarters, Gabe realises the NIOC has been raiding the place. Cordell then approaches Gabe, who asks him what his people are doing. Cordell tells him he's cleaning up Gabe's mess, and accuses Logan of being reckless, and a one-man-army who follows the rules when it suits him. Gabe realises Cordell sent him knowing Bitar was after hold five. Cordell ignores him, asking where Lian is. Gabe tells him he went through their files, and he knows. Cordell then tells him Lian is on vacation in Cyprus, and suddenly calls Logan a fool. Since Lian can't be contacted, it must mean she's on the run, and has a man with him. He produces pictures showing them together, and accuses Lian of either defecting, or being a double agent. Teresa interjects, saying she's no double agent. Cordell cuts her off, saying the Agency is off the reservation - it's been compromised. Cordell tries to confine the personnel, but Gabe forces him out. Logan realises he only has one choice, and must dive on the St. Helens wreckage with Dane Bishop. Upon entering the ocean, they find Spetsnaz raiding the ship. Clearing the route With Bishop telling Gabe his submarine is not meant for combat, he relies on his friend to take out enemy patrols. Logan kills the first wave of divers and pulls sea mines away from Dane's path, allowing him to safely proceed. Now seemingly left alone, the duo search for weak points on the ship's hull. Gabe finds one, and tells Bishop to cut into it. Due to all the noise from Dane's cutter, more Russian divers are attracted and converge on the pair. Logan provides cover for his friend, and when the task is finished a vacuum of water is suddenly generated. Bishop backs away, but Gabe is sucked into the hull. Sabotaging the engine room Inside the wreckage, Logan finds Surgeyev heading the operation, and realises Kudrenko must be involved. He tells Bishop to find the fastest way to access the second floor. Despite an argument between Dane and Teresa, Gabe follows his friend's advise, destroying pumps to cause the water level to rise. From there, he tells Bishop to rendezvous in the ship, because the reactor's going critical and has to be shut down. While Gabe is busy with his tasks, Bishop spends some time salvaging valuables outside the St. Helens wreckage, and eventually meets with him before the duo infiltrate the reactor. A nuclear discovery Moving into another area, Gabe finds Surgeyev stealing courier codes from a corpse. He is detected and tries to escape via a heavy blast door which his enemy used to slip away, but it closes and traps him in. Spetsnaz soldiers arrive and duel with him; the Russian casualties soon mount. Logan tells Bishop he needs to be cut out from this room, but his radio cuts off. He goes on with the mission himself, raising a missile and prising off its warhead to acquire nuclear explosives. Teresa protests with him about his actions, but she cannot stop him from using them. Gabe takes down waves of infantry, and plants the nuke on the door, blasting it open. The reactor goes critical Their radio channel now functioning again, Gabe contacts Bishop and tells him they need to hurry. The ship is rapidly disintegrating and Spetsnaz patrols are trapped. Logan moves debris blocking his path, and then swims into another area where Bishop meets with him. They soon find that Fifth Fleet is bombarding the wreckage, and they are running out of time. Before they reach the reactor, a group of patrols confront them. The duo neutralises the threat, and Bishop hacks into the reactor chamber while Gabe covers him. Once inside, they shut down the machinery together, allowing the core to cool down. Firefight within the reactor Their mission seemingly complete, Bishop rushes off to his minisub. Gabe is worried about Surgeyev escaping, but his friend assures him he won't get away. He runs into a room, where the door seals him off. Gabe tries to follow him, only to be cut off by heavy machine gunfire. His enemy is Surgeyev. With the Russian between him and the reactor, Gabe takes a few careful pot shots and kills Surgeyev, then recovers the codes. He meets with Bishop and they head into the ocean. Repairing the submarine Once outside, Bishop realises his minisub is missing, and Gabe tells him it must be close. The two take out divers sent to stop them, but Dane notices his systems have been damaged. Logan finds a replacement from the downed helicopter that Alima flew. Installing the device, they attempt to flee, only to be confronted by a Soviet Stalker Submarine. Destroying the submarine While Bishop distracts the Russian, Gabe uses depth charges to sabotage it and then rips out its components. With Fifth Fleet seemingly on their side, his tactics eventually prove useful. The submarine is flipped over and scuttled with sinking explosives. The duo then head into the Terminal Drift and go home. Aftermath The St. Helens operation now considered a failure, the Spetsnaz now surface in Azerbaijan, where they conduct genocidal activities. The local resistance acts as a counter-measure, attempting to drive them out. Gabe decides to go in to find Lian and an old friend, Maggie Powers, before both get killed. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow